


Fuck me and my Mom 8: Joyce and Buffy Summers

by ll72



Series: Fuck me and my Mom [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Joyce and Buffy Summers get fucked and filmed for a porn shoot





	Fuck me and my Mom 8: Joyce and Buffy Summers

If you've watched any amount of porn over the last few years you'll recognise Cordelia Chase; the beautiful busty brunette with a bangable booty. Like many girls straight out of school she headed towards LA with dreams of stardom. Whilst she didn't end up starring in critically acclaimed drama's on HBO (or even a universally derided sitcoms on MTV) to the porn connoisseur's benefit she ended up starring in such porn classics as 'Anal Honeys 3', 'Five dicks and a chick' and 'Munch the Cheerleader'.

I've used her a few times myself, she a sucking pro and if you're planning a scene with a girl really getting off on having her ass full of dick Cordy's got to be on your speed-dial. This time it hadn't been me who made the call though, which is why she wasn't alone sitting on the edge of the bed as Brandi brandished the camera and nodded at me that we were ready to begin.

I sat relaxed in my chair, a coffee in my hand, as Brandi silently counted from five; the two women on either side of Cordelia looking nervous at their first porn shoot. "One" mouthed my camerawoman silently and that was my cue.

"Hi ladies, good to have you here today. Introduce yourself to the viewers," I said.

"I'm Cordelia Chase," the brunette grinned cheerfully at the camera, rubbing her hands down her thighs the vest so tight that her nipples were stiff against it.

"I'm Buffy Summers," the blonde on her left said, her legs crossed so that her tiny short skirt was up her thighs smiling. She licked her lips and wiggled, her tits as firms as Cordy's (if a little smaller) underneath her cropped T-shirt. Now we were shooting she was pushing her nerves to the back of her mind so that it looked like she was as experienced in porn as her old friend. 

"And I'm Buffy's Mom, Joyce Summers" the older blonde on the left said. Unlike her daughter and friend she was wearing a dress, though in porn style fashion it was so loose that a strong gust of wind would probably have had it off, as it was every move threatened to send her tits spilling out - not that anyone would mind that.

I had to admit the pair of blondes were certainly a hot pair of amateurs. Buffy was an old school friend of Cordelia and a bit of a lesbian slut from the way she and Cordy described her. And her Mom wasn't much more chaste either, seeming to like dick and pussy on a regular and casual basis. Anyway it seems Buffy and Joyce had a fantasy about sharing some hot pussy and Buffy mentioned it to Cordy - probably in the hope the porn star would be that pussy. Cordelia had immediately been on the phone to me with an idea for a 'Fuck me and my Mom'. I got to say, any chance to film Cordy I'm keen to take -especially for my most popular site; she's such a pro and, given the size of her fanbase, she's damn cheap as well and so, short of the Summers' being total mooses I was game. 

And when they sent me their photos I could see they were as far from mooses as Texas is from Alaska. In the first they were sitting on their couch, wearing nothing but suspender belts, titties cupped under their hands; in the second they'd turned and were showing me their firm, round butts, the two of them resting one hand on their own butt and one on the other's. But it was the final pic which got me, the two of them lying on the bed, legs up and spread, as they dildoed their shaven slots; any Mom and daughter who'd happily pose for a shot like that would do well in 'Fuck me and my Mom'.

"Buffy, is this your first time on film?" I asked

"Yes," the blonde nodded, "I'm a porno virgin."

"But not a virgin with other girls, you're a bit of a pussy hound," I said.

She grinned and nodded, "Mmmnn yeah, I love fucking girls, I had a real reputation at college for being a total lesbian slut."

"Have you fucked lots of women?"

"Lots," she confirmed.

"How many?"

Buffy looked briefly upwards, thinking, "I couldn't count, must be a couple of hundred."

"But you've never shared another girl with your Mom before?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head and then gave a beaming smile that was so hot it'd melt ice, "But I'm looking forward."

"Before we turn to your Mom, let's get a quick preview of your titties," I said.

Buffy laughed, "Like this?" She briefly pulled up her T-shirt to just below her neck, exposing her tits; they might not have been the largest I'd seen, but they were firm with her nipples hard. She kept the T-shirt pulled up for a few moments, before I gave a quick nod and she brought them down as I turned to Joyce.

"So Joyce, you looking forward to sharing Cordy with your daughter?" I asked.

The Milf nodded enthusiastically, stealing a glance at the porn star and Buffy, before turning back to me and the Brandi, "Oh yes, definitely."

"Buffy's a bit of a lesbian slut, is it a case of like mother, like daughter?"

"A bit, though whilst I love pussy I also love dick, so Buffy might have fucked more women than I have."

"How many have you fucked?"

"About a hundred," she replied with a smile, "Possibly a couple of dozen more."

"What about guys?" I asked.

"Two, three hundred," she said, before adding, "but I was married for fourteen years, which was a bit of a dry spell and I probably only fucked about thirty guys and about a dozen girls during that time."

"Did hubby know?" I asked.

"Some, when we went swinging, but not all," she smiled.

"Okay. we've seen Buffy's tits, are you going to show us yours?" I asked.

"Sure," smiled Joyce and pulled down her dress, wobbling her titties and making them bounce as she did so. They were larger than Buffy's but just as nice, albeit in a different way - more bouncy and jiggly, a pair that would swing and jump as she sat on top of your dick.

Unlike Buffy she kept her tits on display as I turned to the third member of the trio, "Cordy, I don't think we need to ask how many people you've fucked - it's a lot..."

"A very lot," she nodded in agreement and I continued...

"...you went to school with Buffy, didn't you? Did you go hunting pussy together?"

"A little, there were a few girls who we both fancied where we shared. My first threesome was with Buffy and her best friend, this cute little redhead, which was really amazing and something I still remember."

"And this won't be your first time with Joyce either?"

"We went out for a couple of months in senior year, all girls should learn from a hot cougar, not that we were exclusive during that time - we were both getting plenty of fucking from others as well."

"But you've never done both at the same time?"

"No, but if I'd known at High School it was something they wanted to try, I'd have been in like a shot. I'm really looking forward to it now."

"We've seen Joyce and Buffy's, so let's get a look at your tits as well," I said.

Cordelia lifted her vest, continuing past her neck and over her head throwing the garment away; her tits were somewhere between Buffy's and Joyce's, smaller than the Milfs, but still swinging as she jiggled her body for the camera. "They're a fine pair," I said, "Don't you think Joyce?"

The Milf nodded, "I always thought so. They're a mouthful."

"Speaking of mouthfuls, why don't you have a suck?" I said.

The topless Milf leant across and latched her mouth onto Cordy's nearest bosom, licking the teat with her tongue before gently pulling it with her teat, making it hard. Cordelia moaned and giggled, shivering in pleasure as Joyce's hands moved over her sides. With her own hands she began to undo the top button of her shorts and run through Joyce's hair. Buffy was watching in excitement, hoisting her own short skirt higher so that she could rub between her legs, purring in anticipation. 

"Mmmnnnn," Cordy moaned, her back stretching as the little waves of pleasure swept through her. Her eyes were closed in passion and as she reached towards Buffy I could see her fingers brushing over her friend's thigh as she looked for the blonde's hand. Finding it she took it and guided it to the top of her pants, Buffy slid it down as Cordy hoisted down her denim shorts a couple of inches for easier access. I nodded to Brandy, gesturing she do a close up of Buffy's fingers rubbing at Cordy's cunt as the blonde continued to play with herself.

"Can I switch tits?" Joyce looked up from the boob she'd be suckling on with a smile on her face.

"You don't need my permission," I grinned and Joyce lent down to go for the second titty. 

Cordy groaned louder, leaning back on her hands, pushing her chest forward so that Joyce was sucking deeper and harder, the Milf swallowing the teat, loudly slurping. "Ooooohhh, that's good," Cordelia groaned.

Buffy took her hands away from Cordy's pussy, but only for a moment. Brandi zoomed in on her as the teen first removed her top and then undid her skirt, letting it fall to the ground so she was only wearing a pair of short white socks. The camera followed her as she crouched in front of Cordy and coaxed the brunette's legs up and straight so that she could remove the hotpants, which joined her own clothes on the floor. 

"Mom, I'm gonna lick out Cordy," Buffy said.

"Mmmnn," her Mom was too engrossed in switching from slurping one tit to the other to reply, but I'm not sure Buffy was cared. She spread Cordy's legs wider, her fingers making a V shape and prying open the slit. Brandi concentrated on the blonde's mouth and tongue, slapping into the hole, licking at the wet flesh and driving down and deep. 

Cordelia was gasping and moaning, her head thrown back and her face expressing the ecstasy she was obviously feeling. The two Summers concentrated on the licking and sucking - top and bottom. Buffy's fingers joined her tongue, whilst Joyce's hands rubbed and massaged Cordy's waist. The more experienced porn star giggled and shuddered, giving every sign that if the other two were new to film they still knew how to please another woman; and with one as used to quality as Cordy, that was a pretty high bar. 

"Ooooohhh, ooohhhh, yeessss, ooohhh my God, " the brunette groaned and gasped as Buffy's finger probed deep and her tongue moved to pound at the clit, "Fucccckkk, ooohhh myyyy Godddd!"

Joyce stood up and removed her dress, letting it fall down her body. She was wearing suspenders without panties and even with the two younger women to compete with, looked stunning. She turned, wiggling her ass for Brandi's benefit, my camera woman zooming in on the rounded buns. I licked my lips, watching as Joyce put her hands gently on Cordy's shoulders, "Lie back." 

The brunette did as the Milf instructed, giving a small gasp as she did as Buffy touched a sensitive spot. Joyce was climbing on the bed, "I want you to lick my pussy," she smiled.

"Yes," Cordy stretched out her arms and then gave a buck as Buffy's tongue slammed over her clitoris, "Oooohhhh Godddd, yessssss."

Joyce stood on the bed for a moment and lowered herself into a crouch over the porn star's face. Cordy's hands reached up and Joyce took them, rubbing herself at the Cordy's lip and nose. "Eat my cunt," she said, "Slurp it out as Buffy licks you."

Cordelia raised her head a couple of inches, her mouth opening and began to ram her tongue hard at the older woman's slot. Immediately Joyce's face broke into a pleasured smile, her eyes wide and shining with excitement. I knew from movies I'd shot with Cordy before that she's one hell of a cunt-licker, fast and furious like a hurricane of pussy lapping. And today was no exception, her tongue shot back and forth, washing the hole and leaving it wet as she drove both at in and the slit. Brandi zoomed into get a nice shot of the trickling wetness seeping from Joyce's cunt as she grittted her teeth and shuddered in pleasure, "Fuuuckk, Cordelia, fuuuckkk meeee!"

The brunette was certainly doing that. But I motioned to Brandi to pull out so she got the whole tableau. There was Buffy wiggling her behind as she continued to dive into the pussy in front of her. Then Cordy, stomach rising and falling as she both came and licked, her face hidden beneath a shuddering Joyce who was bouncing her titties like they were rubber balls as she ground her cunt at the brunette beneath her. It was a hot shot, and even though I'd seen a dozen similar scenes, my dick was as hard as iron, pushing at my jeans like it was trying to escape. Brandi kept the shot for a few moments before I instructed her to close up on Joyce's lovely bouncing tits and ecstatic face, lows moans coming from her half-open mouth.

This wasn't only cos Joyce was looking hot, but so that I could pass Buffy a toy, so that when Brandi moved down to her again, it wasn't her tongue that she was using on Cordy's cunt, but a dildo. The blonde smiled, enthusiastically as she slammed the eight incher into her friend's hole, spreading the hole and driving it deep, so that cum flowed out like lava from a volcano; and from Joyce's squeals and squeaks she was getting a benefit as well, "Oooooohhh, fuuuucckkk, ooooohhhh Godddddd! Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuccckkk!"

Her juice was soaking Cordy's face, dripping down the brunette's chin and onto her neck, leaving little streaks, like little pale tracks. She continued to rub and grind at the younger woman and Cordelia was returning the favour, her tongue going like a high speed train, slamming and slurping, driving in and racing out, each lick a word of sexual art. "OOoohhh," Joyce grunted, "Oooohhhh fuuucckk, yesssss, yessss, yesssss!" More cum covered Cordelia.

And Cordy's cunt was dry itself, with each stroke from Buffy, cum was dripping out, the toy gleaming with the brunette's juice. As Brandi zoomed in on her Buffy took it from the pussy and transferred it to her mouth, sucking it as enthusiastically as a fruit flavoured lolly, before popping the dripping dildo out, spreading Cordelia's cunt and slamming it back in. The brunette shuddered and rocked, Joyce screamed in pleasure, "AAAArrrghhh, fuuucckkk, aaaarrrggghhh."

Again I got Brandi to zoom in on Joyce and Cordelia, the shot loitering first on the little of Cordy's face we could see as she lapped cunt, before scanning up to take in Joyce big bouncing bosoms and her head, thrown back as she screamed orgasmically to the heavens.

Buffy meanwhile was equipping herself with the strap-on. Brandi switched back to her as she stepped forward again, taking Cordy ankles in her hands and lifting them up to rest against her front. "Let me fuck you, let me fuck that sweet, horny, wet twat."

Cordelia's mouth was full, but she perhaps transferred her enthusiasm to Joyce who let out a huge squeal of "Yesssss!" just at that moment. Whether that was Cordy talking through Joyce or not, Buffy was threading the toy into Cordy's cunt without further ado. Her earlier tonguing and dildoing had left the cunt wet and ready and the strap-on slid in as easy as a key into a lock. Buffy began to thrust back and forth, driving Cordelia further onto the bed. The brunette shuddered and shook, her feet waggling and waving like flags in the wind, as Buffy continued to hold her ankles, using them to keep herself in position and for leverage. "This is hot," she grunted, "Your pussy is so fuckable. I love banging your cunt, it's lovely."

"AAaaarrrghh," shrieked Joyce, "Fuuuckkk yesssss!"

The hot Mom let go off Cordelia's hands and lent forward so that she was almost lying on her body across the younger woman's. And as Buffy hammered the cunt, Joyce began to lick at the clit. I couldn't see Cordy face and her cries were muffled by Joyce's thighs and pussy, but she was shaking like she was being used as an artillery range. Brandi zoomed out to take it all, the Mom and daughter working together to pleasure Cordelia's cunt and clit. 

"Fuck yes," grunted Buffy, "Oh god, Cordy, you're the best, you're the most fuckable hottie I've ever banged."

"Mmmnnn, yum," slurped her Mom, her fingers on either side of the cunt, spreading it and helping her daughter spear even deeper and faster, as her tongue zapped out and banged over the clit hood.

"Oohhhh, yummm, urrrrhhh, yummm, oooohhh," Cordelia's muffled cries continued as she gasped and grunted in between returning Joyce's licks with interest, her hands gripping and kneading the older woman's round butt. Then her screams intensified as Joyce removed her cunt from the brunette's face, "Aaaarrrghh, fuuuucckkk, spear me, fuuuccckk meee! Oh that's so good, you're making me cum. Ohhhhh fuuccckk, yesssss!" 

Buffy sped up, slamming the strap-on as deep into Cordy's cunt as she could go. Joyce meanwhile was grabbing the second strap-on and putting it on, ready to replace Buffy. She walked back into shot, the toy bobbing in front of her, "Ready to swap?" the Milf smiled at her daughter.

"Sure thing, Mom," Buffy said and stepped back. No sooner had she done so than Joyce was between Cordy's legs, spreading them wider with her hands on the thighs and letting the brunette rest her feet on the floor, keeping her back on the bed. Then she entered her, thrusting the strap-on into the hole.

"Oooohh, yessss, yesssss," squeaked Cordelia. She arched her back and pressed her feet hard against the carpet, so I could see the strain of her calve muscles. Joyce slammed her harder, Brandi kneeling a couple of feet away to capture the toy slapping into the brunette's shaven slot. After a few moments Brandi stood up and took a step back to capture Buffy who had joined Cordy on the bed and was busily licking the brunette's tits, whilst stroking her stomach. Cordelia cried out in pleasure, her back arching and her chest heaving, as Buffy's hand moved down to rub her clit, stroking the bud as her Mom's toy pounded in an inch below. The blonde's mouth moved as well, kissing and licking at Cordelia's firm tummy, spinning around the belly button in a circular swirl

"God, yes, God, God, God," Joyce panted, "You're so fucking hot, Cordelia, this cunt is so sexy."

"Oooooohhh, fuuuuckkk, yessss, oooohhh fuuuuucckkk I'm going to cum, oooohhh, aaaaarggghhhh," Cordy squeaked. 

"Turn over on your hands and knees, I want to fuck you doggy," said Joyce pulling out the toy.

The brunette immediately complied, dropping into position on the bed and licking her lips in excitement as Joyce climbed up behind her. "Fuck me, fuck hard," Cordy moaned as Joyce reinserted her plastic dick, sliding it in without difficulty. 

Buffy slid over the brunette's back, her strap-on leaving a wet pattern of cum down Cordy's spine as it brushed over it. Leaning forward Buffy took Cordy's buttocks in her hands, squeezing and playing with the round and firm pair, massaging them vigorously, before she pulled them apart and started to slide her tongue in the crease. The brunette gasped and squealed even louder, "OOooohhh, yesssss, fuuuuckkk meeeee!"

And Joyce was happy to continue to comply, her large bosoms bopping as she rammed back and forth, her daughter's face just inches away. "Yes" grunted the Milf, "You're so fucking hot, your pussy is so sexy and wet and wanton. You're the best fuck in California."

"Mmmnnn," Buffy agreed as her tongue slid down Cordy's crack and pressed briefly at the rosebud; Brandi moving it to make sure she caught that in close-up and me making a mental note to take a still to use on the box cover. 

Aarrrrrgghhh, oooohhh this is heaven, I loved being shared.... ooohhh fuuuuckk yessss," squeaked Cordy, her body bouncing as she was slammed. Joyce went even harder, hammering the younger woman's twat with every ounce of strength she could manage. Cordelia screamed louder and harder, beads of perspiration showing on her head and her hands gripping the bedding. Buffy was off her now, so Brandi was able to get on the bed and shoot both her and Joyce from the front, taking in lovely tits bouncing and jumping and their faces contorted with passionate, pleasure.

Getting off the bed Brandi refocused on Buffy as the blonde came back into shot with an ass plug. Without a word Joyce slipped out and made way for Buffy. The younger Summer's took hold off Cordy's cheeks with one hand, slowly pulling it apart from it's partner. With the other she started to push the plug into Cordy's ass. The brunette had been expecting it (and truth be told used the same plug before filming began to make sure her ass was nice and prepped for what was to follow), but still gave an excited wail, "Ooooohhh, yessssss, in my ass, fuck, that's so good."

"I'm going to get your butt nice and open," giggled Buffy, sliding and twisting the toy round, working it in and out. Brandi knelt feet away, not missing a thing. Buffy smiled sexily for the camera, licking her lips in anticipation as the toy pressed down her friend's hole. "That's looking so good."

It was Joyce who was going to be getting the first hit of Cordy ass (though both Summers had fucked it before, so it wasn't virgin territory for either of them), standing out of shot and liberally applying anal lube to her strap-on. She worked it into the plastic, waiting as her daughter jacked the plug in and out of Cordelia, until the ass was nice and ready for hard plastic prick. Again she got on the bed, Buffy moving to one side as her Mom came behind the brunette. "Fuck her ass, Mom, fuck it good," Buffy giggled as she pulled out the plug one last time.

"Fuuuccckk, yeahhhhh," cried out Cordelia as Joyce pushed the toy into her butt. The brunette shuddered and shook in pleasure. "OOooohhhh fuuuckkk! OOOOOhhhh!"

Buffy was crouching beside her, the blonde's hands caressing her friend's butt cheek as she watched her Mom's toy glide between them. She lent down and started to lick down the crevasse again, her tongue slipping at the dildo, wiggling as if she was trying to get it into the hole Joyce was happily opening up. The Milf grinned down at her daughter, tonguing her toy and said, "You want me to pound faster."

Cordelia answered for her friend, "Yes, fuck me as fast as you can, give my butt a real ramming."

Buffy nodded and grinned up at her Mom, her tongue flickering up and down as Joyce's hips began to jolt speedily. The toy pounded in and out of Cordy's ass, each thrust deep and strong, making the porn star's face twist with pleasure and her boobs spring like two beach balls being bounced. "AAAArrrgggh, fuck me harder, Joyce, slam my but. Oooohhh God, I want it so bad, go deeper, tear my ass open."

"Yeah, fuck, yeah," Joyce grunted. A trickle of sweat ran down between her cleavage, vanishing beneath the flesh as the Milf's tits bounced and jumped as she hammered her fake phallus home. She was really giving it to the younger woman, each thrust sending the cock disappearing so deep into Cordy's asshole that Joyce's legs slapped her ass. 

Perhaps it was this that made Buffy move, to avoid being squashed between her Mom's hot Milf bod and Cordelia's sexy round buttocks. Or more likely it was the small gesture of instruction I made that told her we were moving from ass-licking to prepping her to replace her Mom in the brunette's back hole. Buffy moved to Cordy's front, sitting down and spreading her legs in front of her with her own strap-on pointing up. "Suck on this, Cordy," she grinned encouraging the brunette down.

Not that Cordy needed much encouragement, the hot porn star's head drop and her mouth opened, bobbing up and down in time with Joyce's rear thrusts; and let's be fair, that meant she was putting some speed into that blowjob. "Make it nice and wet," Buffy giggled, leaning back on her hands so that she could lift her body, bringing the dildo higher so that Cordy sucked more of it in, dropping back as Cordy head went up and then rising again to meet her. And if she wasn't in perfect unison with her Mom and Cordy it was still so damn hot I didn't think there'd be many viewers shutting of in disgust. "That's right Cordy, you'll want it nice and soaking for where it's going to go."

"You want to have a go now, Buffy?" her Mom asked, smiling.

"Like Han Solo wanted Princess Leia," replied her daughter. Brandi stepped back to take it all in as the two Summer's pulled their strap-on' out of Cordy's holes, before quickly skirting round to take a few seconds footage of Cordy holding open her gaped ass. Buffy skirted forward to sit on the edge of the bed and my camerawoman retreated back to film her, holding her dick upright as Cordy got off her hands and knees and moved into reverse cowgirl position with her old friend.

"Oh, that's soooo good," the brunette moaned as she sat herself down on the dildo, it sliding easily up the hole so expertly opened by Joyce. Buffy slid her round Cordy's waist , as the brunette balanced herself on Buffy thighs, moving slowly up and down and groaning, with one hand rubbing her wet cunt. Brandi was kneeling, taking it all in, zooming into get both close up of the toy pushing into the backhole and the juice metaphorically steaming from the front. 

"Yes, ooohhh, fuck," Cordy groaned again, pressing herself at Buffy, "Fill my ass, gape it." 

Buffy was hardly moving, letting her friend do all the work, content to just hold and stroke the brunette's waist, before gradually moving her hands under the side to tease her titties before sliding it down. one of them remained on Cordy's hip as the other slid between the porn star's legs, sweeping over cunt and prying the lips apart, "Come and join us, Mom," the blonde grinned, "Let's do that DP we've always dreamed of."

Cordelia stopped bouncing at those words, sliding down Buffy's plastic prick. She grinned, "Yes, double-fuck me, front and back."

Joyce was already moving in. Her hands leant on the side of Cordy's knees, pushing the legs gently back as she stood next to the brunette then she took the strap-on in her hand and guided it into the waiting hole. Cordy let out a long, drawn out growl of pleasure as Joyce eased the toy down the slick slot, the hole lubricated by must. Buffy's hands were moving to Cordy's tit's rubbing and playing with the nipples as she rested her on the shoulder to gaze down at her Mom penetrating her friend, "Oh God, fuck her," the younger blonde breathed, "Fuck her cunt."

Joyce was doing exactly as her daughter wanted and there was no complaints from Cordy either as the Milf started to move back and forth, her hips jiggling as she thrust. "Ohhhh, this is so hot, fucking you're cunt. Buffy, fuck her ass, do it with me."

Buffy began to slowly move upwards, raising her butt from the bed as she sent the dildo into Cordy's backhole. She gripped the brunette's titty with one hand, whilst with the other she stroked the porn star's firm chest. Cordy's face contorted in pleasure as she was taken front and back. She leant her hands on the bed for better balance as she pushed herself backwards to lean on Buffy, allowing Joyce more space to speed up and feed her the full length of dick. The brunette shuddered and groaned, "Ohhhh, yesss, ooohhh."

Buffy's tongue began to flicker out and if Cordy couldn't turn her head round to fully kiss her, she was able to twist it far enough that the tips of their tongues teased each other, flicking and stabbing like two salamanders on heat. And all the time Buffy was thrusting up and her Mom thrusting down, the mother and daughter duo sharing Cordelia like she was the meat in a sandwich between them. Harder and faster they went, gaining in confidence and skill with each thrust, soon matching each other's pace so that the toys were ramming in at the same time and hitting Cordy from both sides for the most intense orgasms available. "Oooooohhh," she groaned, "Ooooohhh yessss, this is heaven." 

Brandi was taking it all in, from the beautiful, lust filled face, to the bouncing boobs of Joyce and Cordy to the two plastic dicks vanishing into Cordelia's holes. She moved around and knelt up so that she could focus on Buffy's face for a moment, the blonde, licking and nibbling at Cordy's ear as she the brunette was bounced on her. "MMnnnnn, yeah," Cordy shivered, "Fuck me more."

I could feel the rise in my pants, almost painful in its intensity, but from the dazed look of rapture on Cordy's face I was way behind her in the ecstasy stakes. Her eyes were closed and her teeth gritted so hard her jaw would break, her cheeks quivering as she breathed heavily, her finger curled, hooked like claws onto the bedding. Each thrust from the two Summers sent her shuddering, her head rocking and her muscles tense with pleasure. In, out, in, out, mother and daughter hammered hard.

"Aaaaarrrghhh, yesssssss," shrieked Cordy, "Fuuucckkk yessssss." The orgasm was loud and explosive, almost deafening.

It was also the signal for the climax of the shoot and Cordy's porn speciality. Joyce pulled out, the cock dripping with Cordelia cum and the brunette, with slightly unsteady legs, eased herself of her friend's toy. Then she rested her lower back against the bed-edge and lowered her shoulders onto a pillow I'd quickly placed on the floor. Buffy moved between Cordy and the bed, lifting the brunette's legs so they rested on her shoulders and licking her lips as she pointed the cock towards the open asshole. She looked up at her Mom, "Want to share her ass?"

"Of course," Joyce nodded, unsurprisingly, not least due to the amount she was getting paid, though from the look of lust on her face that wasn't the only reason. 

Moving to the front of Cordy the Milf stood over her and for a moment Brandi knelt beside them, her camera filming Mom and daughter, strap-on dicks in hands looking down at the gaping hole, wondering if they'd really fit. After a few seconds Buffy giggled, "Let me put in an inch or two and then you try."

So saying she pushed her toy a couple of inches down the waiting hole, before pausing.

"Okay, I'll try now," said Joyce as her daughter looked up at her expectantly. She gripped her own toy in her hand and pressed the tip at the small gap between Cordy's rosebud walls and Buffy's dildo. The brunette gave a snorty, shriek, but her asshole opened further and let Joyce's dick push in. The Milf continued to shove, lowering herself to force the toy in and as she entered Buffy started to come down with her, the two strap-ons jammed together tightly in the elasticating hole. "Mmmmnnn," Joyce smiled, "They're going in."

"Oh they are," giggled Buffy. She rose up and her Mom followed her. "This is hot."

They moved slowly up and down, gradually getting used to it and opening the asshole wider. With each inch of cock sliding into her, Cordy was groaning, one of her hands rubbing vigorously at her wet pussy and clit, the juice shimmering over her lips. "It's so good, double-fuck my ass, harder."

Joyce and Buffy reached round each other's waists, balancing against each other. They smiled as there titties and tummies rubbed together as they moved up and down; both enjoying the intimacy of sharing the most taboo hole. Brandi filmed them. I could see her slight smile as she focused on the titties that bounced and rubbed, the stomachs that pressed and massaged against each other. And that, accidentally or not, there hands and fingers slid casually over the other waists and down to hold their butts; Mom and daughter enjoying the experience of each other. Then my camera woman stepped back and lowered her camera so that she was concentrating on the two toys slamming in and out of Cordy's ass, the hole so stretched it looked like it would burst. And finally she lowered it so that she was zooming in on Cordelia's face, the brunette squealing in excitement and ecstasy as she was driven to anal paradise. "AAAarrrghhh, fuuuucckkk, yesssss, aaaaarrrgghhh."

Joyce and Buffy went harder, grinding their sexy bodies at each other as they hammered the hole. "OOOhhhh, yessss," Buffy moaned and her Mom grunted her agreement, whilst squeezing her daughter's butt gently. Buffy sped up, bringing Joyce with her, "Oooohhhhh, yesss, this is hot. I love fucking this butt with you."

"It's so great to share," her Mom giggled, "I always knew it was fuckable, but never guessed it would be so double-fuckable." 

In and out the toys went, Cordy's asshole expanding like a balloon and the cum trickling from her cunt as she continued to rub vigorously at it. "AAaarrrrrghh," she shrieked, "Aaaaarrrghh, fuuuuckkk!" A jet of cum shot from her pussy, blasting over and Joyce. The Milf smiled and continued to hammer and Cordy buckled again, her whole body shivering, "Fuuuuckkk, yessss, aaaarrrgghhh, fuuuccckkk!" More cum splattered from her cunt.

However, as entertaining as double-anal is for the viewer (and me and the porn stars as well) you can't keep it up for too long and Cordy was making the signal, tapping a hand lightly on the floor that it was enough. I nodded to Buffy and as the blonde pulled up she continued bringing her cock out with a pop. Her Mom continued to fuck down and in, her speed increasing now there was no other toy to share the hole with, her hands continued to grip Buffy and her large tits smothered her daughter's smaller, perky ones as they squeezed over them. "Fuck yes, fuck yes."

Below her Cordy orgasmed for the last time, "AAaaaarrrrghhh, fuuckkk, aaaaarrrggghh."

Joyce pulled out her toy and as she stepped back Brandi took her place, filming down to take a shot of the nice and wide hole, accentuated as Cordelia placed her hands on the cheeks and pulled them. "That was great," she said enthusiastically as Brandi moved back the brunette rolled so she was on her knees, "You want me to clean the dildos now," she grinned before adding, unnecessarily but sexily, "...with my mouth."

Joyce and Buffy were already standing on either side of her, their long, hard dildos in their hands, pointing towards Cordy's mouth. The brunette quickly slipped her lips down Buffy's toy, slurping noisily as she went down, leaving a trail of saliva as she pulled back and switched to Joyce. Her head bobbed down the Milf's thick prick, gargling as she took it so deep her eyes widened and some spit slid from between her lips. Again she was only seconds with it, even if they were enthusiastic seconds, before returning to Buffy.

Brandi knelt down in front of them, filming as Cordy switched from strap-on to strap-on, sucking them greedily and noisily, her eyes afire and, in the milliseconds when dick wasn't in her mouth, a deep grin on her face. Buffy and Joyce were smiling at each other, holding hands unself-consciously, enjoying the last moment of there shared threesome with the hot porn star. And if they'd enjoyed it I was sure the viewers would as well.

I smiled as well, as for the last time Cordy's mouth went down Buffy's toy. "It's a wrap."

*

The best of Fuck me and my Mom is now available in two volumes, each with over two hours of hot Moms and daughter sharing dick and pussy...

Volume 1  
1) The Gilmore Girls get their holes filled by James Rock (28 mins)  
2) Desperate Housewife, Susan Mayer, shares James with her daughter (31 mins)  
3) There are no rules as James has a date with Cate Hennessy and her teenage daughters (32 mins)  
4) Pretty little Aria Montgomery fucks with James and her Mom (30 mins)

Volume 2  
1) An animated adventure as Mr Incredible and Mrs Incredible join Frozone and James Rock to film Vi for the first time. (31 mins)  
2) Bree and Danielle van de Kamp show how desperate they are for dick (29 mins)  
3) Pretty little Aria Montgomery is joined by the equally pretty Hanna Marin and their Moms (29 mins)  
4) Buffy Summers and her Mom, use their tongues, fingers and toys to slay the holes of Cordelia Chase (33 mins)


End file.
